Luna's Story of Adoptable Stories
by a moon's shadow
Summary: heres a new story on some adoptable stories that i wont use, you can tell me if you want to adopt it in comments or send it to me in my inbox.


**Okay so I've decided to do the adoptable story thing for you guys:**

 **Luna's Story of Adoptable Stories:**

 **50 Souls:**

 **Summary:**

 **A wolf like creature from the dark forest has risen ordered to kill of all the cats of the clans, 3 apprentices have set off to stop it. Can they stop it? Or will the clans perish?**

 **Details:**

 **You can make them die or live I really don't care**

 **Wolf could be a cat from the dark forest that was transformed into a wolf by Tigerstar? Maybe.**

 **You can do whatever you like with this story, just so long as it stays on topic.**

 **Adopter: Snowfur12**

 **Possessed:**

 **Summary:**

 **A loner received a dream from a killer from the clans, ever since then his body has been doing things he can't control and occasionally hears a voice inside his head, he asks the clan for help, little do they know he could be a deadly killer because of what possess him.**

 **Details:**

 **You could make him kill the whole clan and then the cat gets out of his body but I suggest:**

 **He kills 1 cat and in his dreams he confronts the killer and attacks him, killing him and then he's gone out of his body.**

 **Adopter:**

 **A lone Lion:**

 **Summary: you know how lions travel in prides? Sharptooth didn't, he was a loner. Could you give him one last chance to hear his story?**

 **Details:**

 **His dad is pride leader and his mom was a loner mountain lion,**

 **Mother dies while giving birth to Sharptooth**

 **after 1 year he is exiled because of a lion who died randomly he is blamed and lives alone for the rest of his life,**

 **taking his anger out on the tribe of rushing water imagining their all his former pride bullying him**

 **Could be a one-shot but could be a chapter story**

 **Adopter: Winter of the Shadows**

 **Falling Jay:**

 **Summary:**

 **When Jay's wing leaves Half Moon she finds out she's pregnant with his kits, when she gives birth a prophecy comes with it: (I have no idea I am bad with prophecies) Join Half star (The daughter) as she travels into the future to save her dad from the coming danger.**

 **Details:**

 **Half star is also blind**

 **You can make up the danger I'm really lazy right now and cant think of anything.**

 **Adopter: Robincall22**

 **That's all I have for today, I will update once I have some more ideas**

 **I am back with another set of stories! Congratulations to Snowfur12, Winter of the Shadows, and Robincall22 for adopting a story, since it has been a while (which I'm sorry for) you can take the story or you can comment if you don't want it any more. Ok here we go!**

 **Title: Different**

 **Summary: A she cat is born with a muzzle smashed into her face, two different colored eyes, floppy ears and a bob tail, but she wasn't deaf, she could hear the whispers! "Deformed!" they would say. Differentkit lived up to her name. She was… different, treated like an outcast, hated like a kittypet and the "omega" of the "pack", Differentkit has to step up and let the others see that she isn't deformed, she isn't different, that she is one of them, that she will be just as good as them.**

 **Details:**

 **Adopter:**

 **Title: Darkest before dawn**

 **Summary: a she kit is born into the war, yet she is treated like an outcast, hated by everyone but her sister, father and her crush. But even through all the pain, all the training, all the battles and all the scars, Dawnkit is determined to prove to her clan she is useful, her goal is to stop the never-ending war and prove once and for all that it was Darkest before Dawn.**

 **Details: maybe Dawnkit goes to train in the Place of No stars, if the author wants, they don't have to though**

 **Adopter:**

 **Also if you haven't already guessed, I will be posting everything I come up with on the same page, unless it's a big bunch I just added those two because I didn't have any other ideas and I wanted to post something today.**


End file.
